Old Memories
by Fran-Kirigaya
Summary: después de 10 años de la aventura en la galería de Guertena, Garry e Ib siguen juntos y ahora como pareja. Pero que ocurre cuando una pequeña sorpresa aparece en su vida?
1. Diez años despues

Ok es mi primer fanfic aquí :c así que no me juzguen –se va a un rincón a llorar- okno bueno, quería hacer esto especial (?) con mi rpg favorito ib :3 y eso disfruten. Lo dejare rated T por el momento pero puede que después cambi no lo se xD lemon rules (?)

**Old Memories**

**-**Lo recuerdas? – dijo el joven a la pequeña niña sosteniendo el pañuelo manchado con sangre  
-… - la niña permanecía callada  
-Ib… por favor… -insistía ya algo angustiado

-¿Quién es usted? –Respondió al fin la pequeña castaña  
-Ib soy yo… Garry… recuerda… el mundo de Guertena… las muñecas, Mary, cuando te desmayaste y yo… -se quedo pensativo- ¡el caramelo! Ib, aun tienes el caramelo que yo te regale

La pequeña castaña reviso entre sus bolsillos, algo confundida, ya que no sabia porque el extraño joven le parecía tan familiar, ni tampoco porque el tenia su pañuelo bordado, pero de pronto encontró entre los bolsillos de su falda un pequeño caramelo sabor limón, lo saco y lo observo. De pronto todas sus memorias volvieron, los cuadros y las esculturas persiguiéndola, las extrañas muñecas y… la pobre Mary, que tuvo que ser detenida de la forma más cruel posible…

La pequeña comenzó a llorar y se abalanzo sobre el joven, a lo cual este quedo sorprendido y correspondió el abrazo.

-Garry… perdón- dijo la pequeña sollozando entre sus brazos

-No importa Ib –respondió dulcemente- oye… puedo devolverte tu pañuelo otro día? Ya que esta algo sucio y bueno, no quiero entregártelo en estas condiciones…  
-Esta bien Garry –dijo dándole la mejor de sus sonrisas

-bueno Ib yo ya me tengo que ir, alguno de estos días te devolveré tu pañuelo e iremos a comer macarons como te lo prometí –le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la niña y se largo de la sorprendente galería de Guertena

-Hasta pronto… Garry –dijo susurrando la pequeña Ib

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 años después~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Donde estará… -pensaba la joven castaña de 19 años, esperando a su nuevo novio para su primera cita

¿Qué hace una señorita tan hermosa como usted, tan sola en un lugar como este? –escucho la voz de un hombre que ella ya conocía muy bien  
-Podrías haber llegado un poco más temprano para la primera cita –dijo en tono burlesco  
-Lo lamento pero es que hice una parada para algo muy especial  
-¿se podría saber qué? –dijo un gesto de molestia  
-pero Ib… no sabes lo difícil que es encontrarlas –le da un ramo de rosas azules y rojas

-oh… Garry son hermosas  
-No tan hermosas como tu –la besa

-¡DEJA A MI PEQUEÑA!- un salvaje padre de Ib ha aparecido y ha agarrado a Garry del cabello

-au au au au

-Papá!  
-Ib te vas a casa ahora!  
-pero si vivo con Garry –dijo Ib con una poker face del tamaño de un plato (?)

-… tu ganas esta vez Ib –respondió su padre dándole un ultimo tirón de cabello a Garry y largándose

-Tu padre no me quiere –dijo Garry sobándose la cabeza

-pero yo si te quiero y mucho- beso suavemente la frente de Garry  
-pues yo no te quiero…- dijo Garry bajando la mirada  
-entonces?- dijo la castaña algo asustada

-Yo te amo, Ib –respondió el ojiazul y luego beso tiernamente a su pequeña (?)

(Aquí es donde todos vomitan arcoíris c:)

-…  
-¿Que ocurre Ib? ¿Estás aburrida?

-no es solo que… -con algo de tristeza- me pregunto qué habría pasado… si Mary nunca se hubiese vuelto loca… si hubiésemos salido todos juntos…

-oh Ib… -la abraza protectoramente- se que hubiese sido lo mejor salir los 3 pero… ya sabes que solo podían salir 2…

-lo sé…

-aun así Ib… agradezco haber salido de ese infierno contigo  
-igualmente… Garry –sonriendo

-Ehm… disculpen… han visto una muñeca azul con ojos rojos? –les pregunto una pequeña niña rubia  
-no la he vis…to-la castaña se quedo congelada-  
-¿Qué ocurre Ib?- dijo Garry volteándose y viendo a la pequeña niña.  
Una niña rubia, de ojos azules y con un vestido verde con un lazo azul, era la viva imagen de la vieja pintura quemada más conocida como Mary. Buscando exactamente una muñeca azul. Ib sintió como el mundo caiga encima de ella cuando la pequeña les dice:

-Ib, Garry… los estuve buscando –con su sonrisa mas macabra

CONTINUARA…

Bueno me quedo más corto de lo que pensé xD me dio flojera hacerla mas larga pero pronto subiré el otro capítulo pero solo si tengo aunque sea 2 reviews /3 eso gracias por su atención 3


	2. Quien advierte no traiciona

**Old Memories  
****cap. 2: Quien advierte no traiciona  
**

Ahí estaban, Ib y Garry, estupefactos ante la pequeña Mary que estaba justo frente a ellos.  
-Mary! Donde estas pequeña? –se escucho a lo lejos a un hombre llamar a la pequeña niña.  
-¡PAPI! –exclamo la pequeña niña mientras corria hacia aquel hombre  
-Mary no vuelvas a hacer eso! Me preocupe mucho cuando saliste corriendo- dijo el hombre, rubio, de piel blanca y ojos celestes como el cielo, llevaba una camiza blanca y unos pantalones verde obscuro.- ellos son amigos tuyos?  
-si papi, son Ib y Garry , los que lograron salir de la galeria- dijo alegremente la pequeña Mary  
-Ya veo… un placer, mi nombre es Weiss Guertena  
con esto, Ib y Garry, sintieron al mundo venirse encima de ellos, el fallecido hace mucho, Weiss Guertena estaba frente a ellos, junto con su "hija" la pequeña Mary, que ambos sabian, habia muerto quemada junto con su cuadro.  
-Ah cierto… Ib, Garry, podriamos ir a tomar un café para explicarles todo esto, si no es mucha molestia. –dijo amablemente el pintor  
Ib estaba completamente en blanco, estaba palida, tenia su mirada perdida, estaba apunto de colapsar.  
-esta bien señor Guertena… -dijo Garry siendo amable pero aun tenso debido al nerviosismo  
-por favor solo dime Weis- respondio el hombre con una calida sonrisa

Luego de caminar un rato hacia la cafeteria donde Ib y Garry disfrutaban siempre sus preciados macarons, pero ahora no iban muy felices debido a los sorpresivos invitados.

Al llegar se sentaron en la mesa mas aislada, ordenaron té y algunos macarons. 

-Bueno, estamos esquivando un poco el tema central-dijo el artista tomando un poco de té- pero ahora mismo les explicare un poco como es que estamos aquí.  
Esta semana la galeria de arte va a ser cerrada, entonces mucha gente esta asistiendo a esta, por lo mismo, varias personas han caido dentro de la galeria. Lo que ustedes no sabian es que cada vez que alguien entra, todos los cuadros vuelven a su forma original.  
-osea… -dijo Garry algo confundido  
-Ustedes pueden quemar un cuadro mientras estan adentro, pero si no se destruye el del mundo real el cuadro se repara cuando otras personas vuelven a entrar al mundo fabricado. Y como ustedes sabran yo tambien tenia un cuadro de mi mismo asi que, ayer un padre y su hija cayeron en la trampa del mundo fabricado y entraron en el Abismo de las profundidades, llegaron tan lejos como ustedes, solo que esta vez mi pequeña no enloquecio y siguio el camino con ellos, pero cuando llegaron a mi cuadro, el error los ataco y me dejo salir a mi, y con Mary fuimos al cuadro del mundo fabricado y logramos salir al fin.

- e-eso quiere d-decir que reemplazaron a esa familia en este mundo- dijo Ib con la cara muy palida y temblando levemente, al notar esto Garry la abrazo  
-exacto Ib… ahora si estaremos juntas por siempre- dijo la pequeña Mary con la mejor de sus sonrisas pero aun con una mirada algo aterradora.

-Esto… Weiss… si puedo pedirte un simple favor… no quiero que Mary se acerque a nosotros…-dijo Garry lo mas serio posible y completamente preocupado por Ib  
-No puedo prometer eso… mi pequeña Mary lograra su venganza y yo tambien por intentar destruir a mi pequeña… no ahora , ya conosco las leyes del mundo real asi que cuando menos se lo esperen…-Weiss hizo una pausa y luego puso su sonrisa mas macabra- acabare con ustedes.

Luego de esa horrible declaracion, Weiss y Mary dejaron el lugar tranquilamente, pero Mary sin darse cuenta dejo su muñeca, mientras Ib y Garry estaban ahí en shock, sin reaccionar ni mostrar ninguna emocion ademas de miedo. 

-Hey Ib, Garry- se escuchaba una voz chillona desde no muy lejos  
-Eh? Quien es?- pregunto Ib algo asustada  
-No denuevo… -dijo Garry golpeandose la frente con su mano  
-Soy yo Ib y Garry no me odies –dijo la muñeca subiendose a la mesa  
-Ib… ayudame –dijo Garry escondiendose detrás de su castaña  
- eh… q-que q-quieres muñeca? –pregunto la castaña algo nerviosa  
-Quiero ayudarlos… estoy arta de Mary y de Guertena… me tratan como algo inservible porque no pude atrapar a Garry… y diganme Blue, ese es mi nombre  
-Bueno…Blue… no se si podemos confiar en ti… -dijo Ib ya mas calmada  
-Por favor, yo se como devolverlos a la galeria y luego acabar con ellos. Prometo no fallarles y no hacerle daño a Garry  
-esta bien pero si me haces algo te descoso entera-dijo Garry algo asustado  
-Ok –dijo la muñeca dando una tierna sonrisa.

Luego Ib la tomo y la llevo junto a Garry a su casa donde se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que en su puerta estaba escrito con pintura roja "Blue no podra salvarlos" y abajo habia un cuchillo de paleta.

-Garry… tengo miedo- dijo la castaña abrazando a su novio  
-Tranquila…Ib, yo se que saldremos de esta –respondio abrazando a su amada  
-Tienen que tener un cuidado maximo de ahora en adelante –dijo la muñeca mirando discretamente a la rubia que se marchaba por las escaleras  
-estupida muñeca- maldecia la rubia mientras se marchaba

~~CONTINUARA~~

Ok no se si me quedo bien pero que mas da ;u; acepto criticas constructivas, destructivas y comentarios de apoyo.  
eso, ¿Reviews? ¿dulces? ¿hentai? ¿yaoi $_$? Okno xD bye c: el prox. Capitulo intentare hacelo mas largo


End file.
